


Bee and Chevy

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Sam Winchester, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Castiel, Two Person Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Cas notices an attractive guy in his class while giving a presentation.  Dean doesn’t seem to give Cas the time of day.





	1. Chapter 1

The scent in the room was overwhelming with Alpha boredom, which was doing nothing for Cas’s nerves.  He was only halfway through with his presentation, and while he knew he was doing well, the disrespect from his classmates was unnerving.

He kept on, though, counting down the minutes before he’d be finished.  His eyes moved around the room as he spoke, taking in all of the blank looks staring back at him.

Except one.

The sandy-haired man, who always sat in the back of the room, was staring at the pad of paper in front of him, not looking at Cas at all.  He was flipping his pencil between his fingers – point down on the paper, flip, eraser down on the paper, flip, point down, flip, eraser down, flip.  He was concentrating so hard on it that Cas was distracted enough to pause in his speech, but quickly found his thoughts again.

Cas gave his lecture to the top of the man’s head for the rest of the time, somehow gaining confidence with each second he was ignored.  

When he finally finished, the teacher began the applause, which brought everyone else out of their bored reverie to join along.  Cas’s eyes were still on the man in the back, who looked up in confusion at the noise before dropping his pencil and clapping along as well.

His eyes met Cas’s and Cas thought his heart might pound out of his chest.  How had he never noticed the incredibly handsome guy who sat in the back of the class?  Of course, Cas sat on the front row and never distracted during lectures, always facing forward.  The guy must come in after Cas and leave before him, which made sense with Cas being early each day and taking the time to pack away his supplies at the end of class.

It wasn’t until the professor clapped Cas on the back that he looked away from the piercing green eyes, realizing that everyone had been dismissed and Cas’s dreaded presentation was officially over.

“Well done, Mr. Novak,” the professor said before turning away.  Cas nodded at his back before grabbing his bag and darting from the room.  The guy from the back row was already gone.

Cas hurried into the restroom, locking the stall door behind him.  He closed the toilet lid and sat down on it, hugging his bag to his chest.

Breath in, breath out.

Ten counts of breathing later and Cas’s heartbeat was under control.  He sighed, releasing the death grip on his bag and sitting back, the tension beginning to leave his shoulders.

Was that minor panic attack because of post-presentation jitters or because of the handsome man Cas had only just discovered in his class?

Cas looked up at the stall door, wanting to let his mind settle in the peace and quiet of the restroom stall before heading back across campus to his dorm.  The graffiti on the stall was mostly lewd, making Cas blush and chuckle at the same time.  College guys were so strange, he’d determined when he first enrolled three years prior.  Even as a junior, many of his classmates were juvenile in behavior and speech, no matter Alpha, Beta, or Omega.

On the corner of the door in a neat little scribble was a non-lewd message, though.

 _Bored_ , it read.   _Roommate’s too stupid for a decent conversation.  785-555-0178_

Cas’s head tilted, reading the words over again.  He often felt like that, too, that his peers weren’t at a high enough intellectual level for conversation.  Maybe…

Before he could stop himself, he saved the phone number into his phone and rushed from the bathroom, wanting to get his books from his dorm before heading to the library to claim his favorite study table.

* * *

Dean’s eyes were trained on his pencil, not allowing himself to look up at Cas during his presentation.  It was fascinating, everything that Cas was saying.  His topic was a million times better than everyone else’s in the class – well, except maybe Dean’s, but he hadn’t done his presentation yet.  Why the rest of the class couldn’t be interested, Dean wasn’t sure.  The stench of bored or annoyed Alphas surrounded him, making his skin crawl.  It was embarrassing, really.

But Dean knew if he looked up at Cas, he’d never be able to hide his emotions.

Dean had had a crush on Cas ever since the first day of class in August, seeing that mop of messy hair in the front row.  In fact, he’d wanted to come early to the next class to grab a seat next to Cas and talk to him, but his alarm clock had made sure that hadn’t happened.

The following two classes, Dean realized that if he sat next to Cas, he would have no idea what to say to him.   _Hey, I’m Dean, I think you’re hot_ , didn’t seem like a good enough line for someone as obviously smart as Cas.  And while Dean was smart, too, he wasn’t the best at showing it in normal conversation, let alone a simple introduction.

So, for an entire month of classes now, Dean had merely watched Cas from afar.

The worst day of all was the day they had a test the week prior.  Dean had finished before Cas, whether that was because Dean had studied too much or not enough, he wasn’t sure, but he walked to the front of the room to turn his paper in.

He’d totally not walked up the aisle right next to Cas’s chair on purpose, but when he passed by the dark-haired man, he’d taken a deep breath.  

 _Omega_.

That was all Dean allowed himself to scent before he hurried out of the room.  Not only was the guy he’d been eyeballing all month hot as all hell and super smart, but he was an Omega, too?  He’d been convinced that Cas had to be an Alpha, like most of the class was, Alpha scent permeating the room every time Dean came in.  Things never seemed to work out for Dean, so he’d figured Cas was an Alpha, or at least a Beta, just to prove his luck.  But no, Cas was an Omega, and one that smelled sweeter than any he’d met in his entire life.

Dean went back to his room to change before running ten miles to cool off his ever-growing interest in Cas.

* * *

 **Unknown** :  _Hey_

Dean looked at his phone, not recognizing the number.  After thinking over the past few weeks to try to remember if he’d given his number to any new friends, he decided to just ignore the text before it buzzed again.

 **Unknown** :  _Your number was on the bathroom stall in Rogers, are you still bored for conversation?_

Dean remembered writing his number on the stall, then.  It had been after an exceedingly frustrating weekend in his dorm room, trying to make friends with his completely obtuse roommate.

 **Unknown** :  _Apologies if you didn’t actually want people to text you, but I figured it didn’t hurt to try.  I often grow bored of conversation with many of my peers, as well._

Dean’s eyebrows raised at the eloquent wording of the text message, deciding that this wasn’t going to be some creep just looking for a laugh.

 **Dean** :  _It’s alright, just forgot about putting my number up there for a while._  
 **Unknown** :  _I see.  I understand if you have abandoned the bathroom stall method of finding conversation partners, I’m sure you are quite capable of making acquaintances in the non-digital world._

Dean chuckled.  Sure, he had some friends, but what did a little text message pal hurt?

 **Dean** :  _Nah, it’s all good.  But maybe we can stick to texting?  It would be nice to talk to someone with no judgement.  
_ **Unknown** :  _That sounds reasonable to me.  Just call me Bee, then.  
_ **Dean** :  _Bee?  Alright.  You can call me Chevy.  I’m a junior econ major, but I really just like to restore old cars in my dad’s shop.  
_ **Bee** :  _I’m a junior as well, political science.  But as you could maybe guess, environmental studies is a passion of mine, bees specifically._

And that was that.  Before Dean knew it, he and Bee were texting every day, discussing everything from politics and Alpha and Omega relations to the best flavor of jelly.

It was nice.

* * *

Cas had been waiting for the sandy haired man’s turn to give his presentation ever since the day he’d had his own.  He still couldn’t believe he’d never noticed the attractive man in the back of his class, but now he couldn’t get him out of his head.  

Finally, the day had come.  

“Mr. Winchester, the class is yours,” the professor said, waving his hand to the front of the room.  Cas turned, as did most of the rest of the class, to see who Mr. Winchester was and –

It was him.  

He walked toward the front, papers in hand.  Quickly, he set up his powerpoint slides before turning to the class, papers on the podium.

“Hey everyone, my name is Dean Winchester,” he said, his voice clear and strong.  Cas was goo the moment he heard the voice, his insides buzzing with energy.

Dean’s eyes flickered toward Cas where he sat in the front row, meeting Cas’s gaze for a split second.  Before Cas could read his expression, Dean was looking away again, fiddling with his papers and beginning to speak.

As interested and entranced as Cas was with Dean’s presentation (which was, by far, the best in the class besides his own), Cas felt his stomach drop with each moment that Dean didn’t look over at him again.  Not once, through the twenty-minute presentation, did Dean even glance at Cas.  It was as though he was avoiding him altogether.

Since Dean was the first presenter of the day, he returned to his seat in the back row when he was finished.  Cas’s eyes followed him, as nonchalantly as he could do so, seeing that he had to turn nearly all the way around in his seat to watch Dean.

But even when Dean sat down, he didn’t look at Cas.

Cas sighed, turning back to the front, where the next person was preparing her presentation.  Maybe Cas was just meant to appreciate Dean, his beauty, and his brains, from afar.

* * *

 **Bee** :   _Have you ever been interested in someone who is obviously uninterested in you?_

Dean had to think about the question and how personal it was before he could get himself to type back.  For as long as he and Bee had been talking – about a month, probably – they’d stayed pretty far from personal and relationship topics.  

Of course, when they’d discussed Alpha/Beta/Omega politics, it had come out that Bee is an Omega and Dean had told Bee he’s an Alpha, but surprisingly that hadn’t changed the way they texted at all.  

In fact, Bee being an Omega made Dean like him or her all the more, as it proved that Omegas were just as smart (if not lightyears smarter) than Alphas he knew in real life.  This anonymous thing was working out nicely.

 **Chevy** :   _Yeah, unfortunately.  Most of my relationships haven’t worked out the way I wanted them to, so I’ve had a lot of that.  
_ **Bee** :   _I’m sorry, Chevy.  I’ve never found myself interested in anyone until recently, but for some unknown reason this person seems to go out of their way to avoid even looking at me._

Dean shifted uncomfortably, even though Bee wasn’t there with him.  Truth be told, Dean mostly avoided all contact with people he liked nowadays, after he’d had so much heartbreak in the past few years.  

 **Chevy** :   _Maybe they have had it rough and don’t want to put themselves out there._

Bee didn’t respond for a bit, letting Dean stew in his own mind.  A twisted ball of emotion was churning in his gut, and he wasn’t quite sure why.  Was Bee’s question making Dean rethink the way he was treating Cas, the first Omega he’d been interested in since –

Nope, not going there.

Dean didn’t think that’s what was bothering him, though.  It was something else.  He didn’t want Bee talking to him about relationships, it made him uncomfortable.

But why?

 **Bee** :  _Perhaps_.

There wasn’t another response, and Dean didn’t have anything else to add, so he put his phone away to study.


	2. Chapter 2

As the semester went on, the weather got cooler.  Dean kept texting with Bee, the two of them staying in pretty much constant conversation.  They didn’t veer toward the relationship conversation again, which relieved Dean.

He didn’t like the idea of Bee being interested in someone else.

It had taken him a little while to realize this, but he finally manned up and admitted it to himself.  He was interested in his text partner, as more than just a friendly chat.

He had developed a bit of a crush.

Bee even distracted Dean a bit from his interest in Cas, although he still found himself staring at the back of Cas’s head in class and listening intently when Cas spoke to answer a question or participate in class discussion.  The memory of the Omega’s perfect scent flowed through his brain, making him forget about the oft-buzzing phone in his pocket.

Class was wrapping up one day toward the beginning of November when he pulled his phone out to check it, knowing that Bee had texted just as Dean took his seat.  He wasn’t one to text in class, so he had kept Bee waiting until he was done.

Dean read the message – _I could never be as interested in cars as you, Chevy.  You know that._  – and laughed to himself.  He might have gone off a bit about his car, trying to educate Bee about the beauty of the machinery.  Dean closed the messaging app without responding, sliding his phone back in his pocket, when a voice cleared next to him.

He looked up and the breath caught in his throat.  Cas was standing by his chair.  Upon glancing around, Dean realized that the class had been dismissed and people were leaving.  Usually he was one of the first ones out of the room, but Bee’s text had distracted him.

“Hey,” Dean said lamely, giving Cas what he hoped was a genuine smile.  “Can I help you?”

Cas nodded, swallowing.  “Prof’s letting us choose partners for the next unit’s project.  After hearing all of our classmates’ presentations earlier in the semester, I thought the two of us would work well together and earn an exemplar grade.”  Cas paused, shifting on his feet.  “If you’re interested, that is.”

Cas looked down at his feet, his cheeks tinting a pretty pink.  Dean’s stomach flopped in response.  He tried to answer, but words caught in his throat.  He turned to cough against his shoulder before trying again.  “I’d like that, Cas,” Dean answered.  

Cas’s eyes snapped back up to Dean’s, a smile falling on his face.  “Wonderful,” he said.  Dean thought Cas smiling might be the prettiest thing he’d ever seen.  When he took a deep breath to relax the butterflies in his stomach, he caught a whiff of pleased Omega.  It smelled like honey and sunshine, delicious and dizzying.  

“Shall we meet in the library Thursday at four to begin?” Cas asked, voice hopeful.  

Dean nodded, repeating, “Thursday at four.”

Cas smiled again, giving Dean a cute little bow before backing away, shuffling toward the door of the classroom.  “See you then,” he said awkwardly before disappearing, leaving Dean sitting dumbly in his seat.

“Bye,” Dean said to no one, frozen for a few more seconds before opening his notebook, writing  _THURSDAY 4PM_  in big letters under his notes.  He couldn’t let himself forget, he had a study date with Cas.

* * *

Soon enough, Dean couldn’t tell you where the time was going.  He was either texting with Bee, working on the project with Cas, or sleeping.  November was flying by and he had no idea how to slow time.

Slowing time was all Dean wanted to do, to be honest.  Every time he met Cas in the library, they just meshed.  Dean had never had a group or partner project that went so well; usually he would be either pressured or guilted into doing most of the work, worried about the quality of his groupmates’ product.  

With Cas, though, he didn’t have to worry.  They were easily the smartest two people in their class, and while they each had their strengths, they complimented each other nicely.  They were on the same page with every step of the work, getting things done quickly and efficiently.

There was even time every once and a while for them to just chat, learning little bits about each other.  Those were the times Dean looked forward to the most.

If he took those moments to lean into Cas a little more, allowing himself to relish in the scent of the Omega, Cas didn’t seem to notice or care.

When he wasn’t with Cas, he was texting Bee.  He wished those moments would last forever, too.  He was just as engaged watching the little dots indicating Bee’s typing as he was reading Bee’s words – he never lost interest in what Bee had to say.  Even with the semester getting busier, they kept finding, or making, time to talk.

The weekend before Thanksgiving break, Sam came to visit Dean.  He was a junior in high school and decided to use a few of his college visit days to stay with Dean before the two of them spent Thanksgiving together.  They were lounging in Dean’s dorm room on Friday night when Sam cornered his brother.

“Who the hell are you texting so much, Dean?” Sam asked, throwing a squishy ball at Dean’s face to get Dean’s attention.  Dean made a noise of protest, picking up the ball and throwing it back at his brother with even more force.  Instead of it hitting Sam on the face, though, Sam just caught it.

Dean clicked send on his message before he put his phone in his pocket.  “Nobody,” Dean said, not wanting to give Sam any potential ammunition.

“Bullshit, Dean,” Sam replied.

“Language!” Dean yelled back at his brother, but it was just as teasing as serious.

“Dean,” Sam said, putting his  _don’t fuck with me_  face on.  “Your nose has been in your phone ever since I got here.  Your scent is so annoyingly sweet and happy, it’s gonna make me gag.  What is it, do you have a girlfriend or something?”

Dean rolled his eyes, standing up and walking around the room, looking for something to do with his hands and trying to get himself in line.  He hadn’t realized his scent changed with every text he got.  “No,” he insisted, not finding anything to do.  He leaned against his desk and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, just in time to feel his phone buzz with a text.

On instinct, he took it out, looking at Bee’s latest message.  “See!” Sam said, pointing at Dean’s phone.  “You’re talking to someone, I can tell.  And you like them!”

Dean sputtered.  “What?  No I don’t,” he argued.  His tone of voice didn’t convince himself or Sam.  Sam gave him another look.  Dean sighed, knowing his brother wouldn’t let this go.  “Fine, yeah.  I’ve been texting someone for a couple months now.”

Sam grinned, readjusting his position in his chair.  Dean could smell the interest wafting through the air, even though Sam was just a Beta.  Their closeness had always allowed Dean to smell Sam’s emotions easily, just like Sam could do with Dean.  “Tell me about them!  What’s their name, what’s their major, I want to know everything.  Ooh, can I meet them this weekend?”

Dean couldn’t stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks, turning his head away to keep Sam from seeing.  “No, you can’t,” he mumbled.  He put his phone back in his pocket, suddenly highly aware of the fact that he had never met Bee, he didn’t know if they were a guy or girl, or what they were studying.  He pretty much figured Bee was a guy, seeing that they got Dean’s number from the stall in the men’s room, but who was Dean to judge if a girl had been in there?

“Why not?” Sam asked, not knowing Dean’s thoughts.  “Tell me their name, at least.  Then I’ll leave you alone.”  Dean pretended he didn’t notice Sam’s mumble to finish the sentence: “for a while, at least.”

“’Cause,” Dean said, hoping his tone of voice would finalize the subject.  He tried to give Sam an Alpha posturing stance, but by the look on Sam’s face, it didn’t phase him.  They were in a staring stalemate for a minute before Dean broke.  “Fine!  I can’t tell you their name, ‘cause I don’t know it.”

A look of surprise and confusion crossed Sam’s face, making Dean cover his face with his hands in shame.  “We’ve been texting, but that’s it.  No names, I don’t know who they are.”  He sighed, running his hands through his hair and looking back at Sam.  “But they’ve become, like, my best friend, I guess.”

Sam seemed to have collected himself while Dean explained, and laughed a bit to himself.  “Dude, best friends don’t jump at a text buzz like that.  You  _like_  them.”

Dean knew that he had a full-force blush on his face, but he’d just admitted to his brother that he had been texting a complete stranger so what else could embarrass him further?  He thought about Sam’s words and knew… Sam was right.

He did  _like_  Bee, a lot.  He’d figured that out a while ago, but just hadn’t let himself dwell on it.  He could count on Bee to talk with him about anything and everything, and had come to trust them explicitly.  What they had was unique and special, and Dean was grateful for it all.

Sam, knowing his brother all too well, stood.  “Hey, let’s forget about that for now.  Let’s grab dinner, maybe somewhere on campus?  Let me check out the grub.”

Dean nodded, grateful that Sam was giving him an out.  He was definitely going to need a while to process, so food was definitely a good option.  He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his jacket, the two of them out the door in no time.

The main campus cafeteria was less than a five minute walk from Dean’s dorm, letting him give Sam a small campus tour on the way.  It distracted his mind and before he knew it, they were sitting at a table, trays piled high with food.

“All you can eat?” Sam asked, grin on his face.  “I don’t know how you’re not 500 pounds.”  Dean laughed, knowing that his brother was still growing and could eat anything in sight.  They dug in, eating more than talking for the next few minutes.

“Dean,” a voice said, and Dean looked up to see Cas standing next to their table holding a tray.  

“Hey, Cas!” Dean said, scooting over a chair.  “Join us, please.”  Cas sat in the chair Dean had just vacated, smiling softly to himself.  Dean took in a deep breath of Cas’s sweet Omega scent, letting it fall over him like a warm blanket before he spoke again.  “Cas, this is my little brother Sam.  Sam, Cas.  He’s in one of my classes, we’ve been working on a partner project together the past couple weeks.”

Sam and Cas shook hands, exchanging pleasantries.  “I don’t mean to interrupt your family dinner, please tell me if I am being intrusive.”

Dean was already shaking his head.  “Of course not, Cas.  You’re welcome to eat with me anytime.”

The three of them fell into an easy conversation, Sam asking Cas about his major and how he liked the university, as well as about their project.  Dean took some time to brag to Cas about how smart his brother was, even smarter than he himself.  Cas, in turn, sung Dean’s praises to Sam, making Dean blush and focus on his food. 

In no time, the three of them were finished eating and putting their trays away.

“Well, I will leave the two of you now,” Cas said as soon as they were out of the cafeteria.  “It was good to meet you, Sam, and Dean I’ll see you at the library tomorrow to finish things up?”

Dean grinned and nodded, squeezing Cas’s shoulder.  “See you tomorrow, Cas.”

Cas turned to walk away, Dean watching him go until he turned a corner around the building.  Once Cas was out of sight, Dean turned to Sam only to see his brother staring at him.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Dude, you like Cas!  I can smell it all over you!”

Dean could only sputter, because this much he definitely knew.  He’d liked Cas all semester, he’d just done his best to avoid the guy until their project.  

Having nothing to say, he punched Sam’s arm before turning and leading him back to the dorms.

The rest of the night went by playing video games and joking around, much like Sam and Dean had always done before Dean left for college.  To Dean’s relief, Sam didn’t bring up Bee or Cas, even if Dean’s phone buzzed with text messages periodically.  

* * *

Sam crashed in a sleeping bag on the floor next to Dean’s bed, and when Dean woke in the morning, Sam was still out like a light.  Dean glanced at the clock – he was meeting Cas to finish their project at ten and it was currently 9:30.

He went to the restroom, taking care of business quickly before returning to his room and writing Sam a note.  He was sure he’d be back before noon, but Sam could always text him if he woke up and needed something.  For now, he’d let the guy sleep in.

With one last glance at his sleeping brother, Dean headed out and to the library.

He and Cas really didn’t have much left to do on their project, just review it all and put any finishing touches together.  It made Dean a bit sad, really, to know that his alone time with Cas was coming to an end. 

A text from Bee kept him occupied for the rest of the walk to the library, and he put his phone away just as he walked through the door.

Cas was already there, papers spread out in front of him and his laptop sitting open.  Dean slid into the chair next to Cas, and the two of them got to work.

Only an hour later, they were packing up and walking out of the library.

“So, ah, I guess I’ll see you in class,” Dean said lamely.  The sadness about being finished with the project came at him again, making him feel like he was saying goodbye to Cas.

Cas watched him a moment, looking like he was trying to read Dean’s thoughts.  Dean was frozen, nervous and self-conscious.  

“Would you like to,” Cas started, but he didn’t finish his sentence.  “How about we exchange numbers, in case something comes up,” he said.  “You know, either with the project or class… or something else.”

Joy soared through Dean’s body, realizing that Cas was (hopefully) implying that he wanted to see, or at least talk to, Dean outside of class, even with the project being over.  Did that mean Cas was interested?

They stopped walking a few paces from the library steps, Dean pulling his phone out.  “Sounds great, Cas.  What’s your number?”

Cas rattled off his phone number as Dean typed it in to his phone.  He couldn’t help the nerves rolling around in his stomach, imagining himself texting Cas later just to chat.

When he finished putting Cas’s number in his phone, though, a name popped up on the screen.  The phone number was already programmed in his phone.

Dean’s breath left his body and he froze.

“Dean?  What is it?” Cas asked, worried at Dean’s sudden shift in behavior.  Dean slowly looked up at Cas before looking back at his phone, realizing what this meant.

He couldn’t help himself, he stepped closer to Cas and leaned toward the Omega’s neck, scenting him gently.  Cas was the one to freeze now, with an Alpha crowding his space.  It was strange, though, for as out of the blue that Dean’s scenting was, the Alpha smelled wonderful, like he was coming home and happier than ever.

Then Dean murmured quietly, “Bee?”

Suddenly it all made sense.  Cas leaned back to meet Dean’s eyes, seeing emotion flickering in them.  “Chevy?” Cas asked, smiling as Dean nodded.

Cas didn’t move when Dean leaned in again to kiss him, surrounding the two of them with the scent of happy Alpha.  Cas knew that his own scent was happy as well, as he kissed Dean back just as eagerly.


End file.
